Por Eso Te Amo
by Demberway
Summary: Solo one-shots con Marshall y Everest de PAW Patrol, porque... ¿Por qué no? :v (Translation of: That's Why I Love You, available on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de ser un cachorro bastante distraído, él sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerla sonreír.

De hecho, habían muchas cosas que hacían a Everest sonreír, especialmente cuando se trataba de Marshall. Algunas veces el dálmata le traía flores de la ciudad hasta su cabaña en las montañas, la invitaba a cenar en el nivel alto de la torre bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, o lo solo la abrazaba por detrás, lo cual siempre sacaba a relucir esa curva en sus labios, lo cual ella siempre agradecía con un beso.

Pero esa noche debía ser especial, diferente a nada de lo que hubiera hecho ya. ¿Por qué? Pues, era su primer aniversario.

Marshall pasó semanas pensando en algo extra especial, y con un poco de suerte pudo tener todo listo para esa noche. Ya solo tenía que recoger a Everest de las montañas para llevarla al lugar perfecto que había encontrado hace algunos días.

"Te ves bastante emocionado, Marshall." rió levemente Everest, tratando de adivinar a donde iban. "¿A donde me estas llevando esta noche?"

"Ya lo verás."

Luego de 10 minutos conduciendo a través del bosque congelado, finalmente obtuvo su respuesta. Era una pequeña laguna rodeada de árboles, todos cubiertos de nieve con un puente que lo atravesaba. La luna y las estrellas brillaban tan hermosamente que iluminaban el paisaje y se reflejaban en el espejo que formaba el agua del lago.

"Wow..." Everest dijo, viendo impresionada aquel escenario.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si, me encanta!"

"Y solo es el comienzo."

Juntos los cachorros caminaron hacia el otro extremo del puente. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Marshall ya la estaba sosteniendo de la pata, haciendo su corazón latir rápido.

"Everest, siempre que te veo mi corazón se acelera, mi pecho se calienta y no puedo evitar quedarme como tonto admirándote desde el primer momento que te vi. Cada momento contigo es siempre el mejor, no importa si estamos en una misión con el equipo, o solos en la cabaña, siempre que estemos juntos." declaró Marshall, mientras miraba hacia abajo. "Aún no entiendo como me aceptaste como tu novio, si soy el cachorro más distraído del mundo. A veces pienso que no te merezco, pero... solo quería decirte que... Everest..." en este punto, sus ojos ya estaban botando lágrimas.

"¿Si, Marshall?" preguntó Everest, mientras se formaban gotas en sus ojos también.

"Solo ... quería decirte que..." sintió el nudo en la garganta tan fuerte, que parecía que las palabras no saldrían, pero al final pudo pronunciarlas.

"T-Te amo."

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, sintió sus labios chocar con los suyos y se quedaron así por un tiempo. Everest lo dejó ir.

"Marshall, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. No eres distraído, eres adorable. Eres el más amable, inteligente y lindo chico, y quiero quedarme contigo por siempre." Se acercó a su lado para abrazarlo, mientras acercaba su hocico hacia su oreja. "Por eso, yo también te amo."

La pareja permaneció unida por sus brazos por un rato, mientras murmuraban cosas que solo ellos y la luna saben. Solo se separaron para verse el uno al otro un momento, y fue suficiente para que Marshall quedara perplejo mientras Everest mostraba loa más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto.

"Adoro cuando haces eso."

"¿Que?"

"Sonreír."

* * *

 ** _Suena tan pero taaan cursi en español. Lenguas romances ¬¬ Solo traduciendo otra de mis historias, ya que no tengo mucho que hacer por ahora._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I wasn't dead, I was de parranda.**_

* * *

"¿Alguna vez has visto las estrellas?" preguntó Everest viendo al cielo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" contestó Marshall algo confundido.

"Tú sabes, las estrellas son muy hermosas. Como pequeños ojos brillantes en el cielo oscuro, iluminándolo, y la luna..." ella continuó, volteando lentamente su cabeza hacia él, quien ahora estaba viendo la luna, la cual reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos azules.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ryder había invitado a Everest y a Jake a acompañarlo a él y a los cachorros a un viaje de campo fuera de la ciudad, como un buen descanso luego de una semana cargada de trabajo. Los cachorros habían armado sus tiendas ya, la fogata estaba encendida. El escenario era maravilloso y relajante, y muy conveniente para algunos al momento de realizar su jugada.

Si una hermosa noche bajo las estrellas con una vista increíble no fuese suficiente, Everest tenía al chico de sus sueños justo a su lado, y claro que esto la ponía nerviosa. Tan perfecto momento tal vez no debía ser desperdiciado. Pero, ¿era el momento?

"Sí, las estrellas son geniales." dijo Marshall aún viendo hacia arriba.

"Lo sé, incluso algo... románticas..." susurró sin pensar, lo que hizo que se sonrojara de los nervios segundos después.

"Ehmm, ¿románticas?" él rió levemente. "Pues, sí. Supongo que lo son." Ella solo pudo asentar, mientras ambos volvían a ver al cielo. En ese momento ella sintió cómo el cachorro al lado de ella se acercaba un poco, sin despegar los ojos de la luna; y por supuesto, ella...

Entró en pánico.

"¡V-Vaya! Casi olvido que tenía que quedé en hablar con Skye como ... ahora mismo. ¡Ya vuelvo!" dijo mientras se distanciaba caminando hacia atrás en dirección a las tiendas. "No te vayas a ir, ya vuelvo." sonrió algo nerviosa.

"Estaré aquí toda la noche." él rió, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, haciéndolo ver totalmente adorable, como decía sin parar Everest en su cabeza cuando lo vio antes de irse.

* * *

"Bueno Skye... q-quería hablar contigo sobre algo." dijo Chase, dando pequeños golpes al suelo nerviosamente.

Claro que la Cockapoo ya sabía qué quería decir, pero no quería arruinar su momento. "¿Y que es, Chase?"

"Q-Quería decirte que... ¡que yo...!" tembló el cachorro en desesperación, abriendo su hocico para hablar, mientras Skye esperaba impaciente, cuando en eso...

"Psst, ¡Skye!"

"¿Uh? ¿Everest?" volteó la cabeza y vio a la Husky detrás de un árbol cercano, haciendo señas con sus patas.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?"

Skye abrió los ojos como platos, volteó a ver a Chase, y luego a ella de nuevo. "¡¿No puede esperar solo un minuto?!"

"¡Creo que no!" exclamó susurrando. "Por favor, es una emergencia."

Skye miró hacia abajo y maldijo en voz baja. "Recuerda que ibas a decir, ya vuelvo." le dijo a Chase, dejando al pobre pastor confundido.

"Uh, de... acuerdo..."

Skye corrió directo hacia Everest furiosa. "¿Realmente no podía esperar un minuto? ¡Estábamos a la mitad de algo!" Gruñó la cachorra. "Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para-"

"¡Acabo de dejar a Marshall esperándome en la ladera de allá! Ahora tengo que volver, el ambiente es perfecto, podría hacerlo ahora, pero ¡no sé si pueda hacerlo!"

"¡¿Que hiciste qué?!" Exclamó Skye, olvidando por qué gritó en primer lugar. "Ya sabes que hacer, solo díselo."

"Ese es más o menos el problema..." murmuró la cachorra de nieve, mirando al suelo.

"¡Pero claro que puedes hacerlo!"

"Pero que pasa si-"

"¡Everest, escúchame! Marshall está loco por ti, y lo ha estado incluso antes de que me dijeras que te gustaba." Interrumpió Skye. "El te gusta, y tú le gustas, solo ve por él." dijo al final suavemente.

Tendrá su temperamento, pero siempre es confiable al final. Everest sonrió de vuelta.

"Tienes razón."

* * *

Aún un poco nerviosa, pero totalmente segura de sí, Everest caminó hacia la colina en la que estaba sentada ella hace un rato.

"¡Marshall!", exclamó la cachorra desde su sitio, aunque no recibió respuesta. "Marshall, ¿estás ahí?", miró a su alrededor, pero no había rastro del dálmata por ningún lado.

"¡Aquí estoy!" sintió Marshall decir por detrás, lo que provocó que volteara y suspirara de alivio... pero la acción inesperada del cachorro hizo que perdiera el balance y diera unos pasos hacia atrás, con lo que estaba al borde de rodar cuesta abajo. Viendo esto el bombero se lanzó a tratar de evitar su caída, pero no contó con que Everest lo sujetaría con tal fuerza que lo trajo junto con ella.

A la distancia se podía ver una bola de pelos rodar por el verde pasto en dirección a un árbol parado solemnemente al final. Viendo esto, ambos cerraron los ojos preparándose para el impacto, para luego sorprenderse de terminar cayendo en el arbusto de al lado... pero la mayor sorpresa estaba por venir.

Lo primero que notó Everest fue un par de ojos azules justo en frente muy cerca de los suyos. Aún sintiéndose algo mareada por la rodada, pudo notar que su caída fue amortiguada por el cachorro en el que ella estaba encima. En un momento sintió como el calor escalaba hasta sus mejillas, tener tan cerca al cachorro era algo que no planeó. Ambos se miraron por un rato corto sin decir una palabra.

El toque de sus patas alrededor de su espalda fue inesperado. Aunque parecía al principio que quería quitarla de encima, sus extremidades no se movieron, de hecho, la acercaron más hacia él. La removida hizo que pusiera una pata en el pecho de él. Un acto instintivo siguió al anterior y ambos se acercaron lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos. Y se hizo contacto.

Luego de un corto y suave roce entre sus labios, ambos rompieron la conexión y continuaron viéndose entre ellos.

"Debo decir... que estuve esperando que algo parecido pasara esta noche." confesó ella.

"Oh, ¿enserio?" sonrió interesado Marshall.

"B-Bueno, no exactamente así, pero-" trató de continuar, solo para ser silenciada por otro corto, suave, pero apasionado beso.

"Yo también."


	3. Chapter 3

"¡Aaahh!" Marshall despertó de un grito con la cara sudando, bajo su cuerpo temblante caían las gotas y su pecho se inflaba frenéticamente.

"Demonios."

No es un cobarde, pero para un cachorro las tormentas pueden ser insoportables.

"No habrá sueño para mí hoy." se dijo mientras se recostaba de nuevo y cerraba los ojos en un intento de conciliar el sueño, rápidamente frustrado por otro estridente sonido.

"¡Por la-! ¡Déjenme en paz!" susurró molesto cubriéndose las orejas con su almohada. Entonces empezó a buscar algo con su patita, estirándose un poco, pero no encontró nada.

"¿Eh? ¿Donde está-? No, no, no, no ¡¿Donde lo dejé?!" dijo en su mente mientras se paraba de la sorpresa, constantemente volteando a ver a su alrededor. "¡Cierto! La torre."

Si algo realmente aterraba a Marshall era el sentimiento de soledad. Normalmente podía dormir tranquilo en su casa, pero le costó tiempo acostumbrarse a ella. Los primeros días no soportaba dormir solo y terminaba a la puerta del cuarto de Ryder preguntando si podía dormir con él. Un día, el chico volvió de la ciudad con un obsequio, un oso de peluche, el cual regaló al dálmata. Le dijo que aquel osito le haría compañía cuando se sintiera solo y que siempre lo protegería. Desde entonces Marshall no puede dormir durante tormentas sin su oso.

La lluvia caía con fuerza. El cachorro tuvo que moverse rápido y aún así terminó algo húmedo. Sus sensitivos oídos de perrito se estremecieron cuando otro fuerte trueno escucharon. Y pensar que hace horas estaba en ese verde campo jugando con sus amigos, hasta que se agruparon las primeras nubes sobre ellos y Ryder los llamó adentro para seguir jugando.

Siempre era divertido cuando todos jugaban, en especial cuando Everest los visitba. Jugaron por horas sin descanso aún dentro de la torre, cogiendo juguetes y cuanto pudieron con ellos para seguir pasando un buen rato. Instintivamente Marshall tomó su oso, el cual estaba entre las cosas con las que jugaba, y lo llevó con el resto. Estaban tan cansados cuando se fueron a dormir que ni siquiera notó que se fue a la cama sin él.

Luego de buscar por un rato en el primer piso, donde no encontró más que los restos de comida y juguetes desordenados que tendrían que limpiar en la mañana, el cachorro subió al elevador y empezó a buscar en la segunda planta.

El elevador llegó en silencio, mostrando la oscura sala con las ventanas divisando un oscuro cielo, el cual era iluminado de vez en cuando por rayos lejanos. Sin que ello lo preocupara tanto, siguió buscando.

 _"¿Dónde lo dejé...?"_

Otro rayo lo hizo saltar, esta vez fue cerca, y mucho más ruidoso. Dicho rayo iluminó el cuarto entero, revelando una figura sobre las almohadas en frente de la ventana panorámica. Marshall, caminando cerca, identificó a la cachorra, Everest. Ella descansaba con el hocico hacia la ventana, como si hubiera caído dormida después de estar viendo por ella caer la noche.

El cachorro estaba seguro de haberla visto entrar a su casita antes de irse a dormir, y aunque lo mataba la curiosidad, decidió respetar su sueño y no hizo sonidos cuando se movía hacia los otros cojines, donde, curiosamente, vió su juguete en una esquina.

 _"¡Así que ahí estabas!",_ pensó mientras lo agarraba con los dientes, mientras imprevistamente golpeaba otro rayo cercano.

En el silencio penumbral luego del trueno él escuchó un sollozo leve, y venía por detrás. Y sabiendo bien quien era la única otra en la habitación, corrió a su lado como una reacción instintiva.

"¡Everest! ¿Qué te pasa?", gentilmente trató de despertarla. Lo que recibió a cambio fue un grito con ojos llorosos.

"Por favor, ¡haz que pare!"

Marshall lo intentó de nuevo. 

"Everest…" susurró él, moviéndola un poco con su pata, con lo que empezó a reaccionar.

"¿M-Marshall?"

"¿Qué pasó? Creí que estabas en tu casa como nosotros.", preguntó el dálmata en un tono bajo, empezando a limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. Lo hizo instintivamente, pero la hizo sonrojarse por lo imprevisto.

"N-No podía dormir bien." Continuó, tratando de calmar su respiración. "En realidad no me gustan mucho las tormentas, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, sé cómo es eso…" replicó, haciéndose espacio junto a ella, mientras miraban hacia la ventana oscura. Ninguno dijo nada en varios minutos, solo se quedaron ahí.

"Bueno…", empezó de nuevo Everest, haciendo círculos con su pata. "¿Qué hacías despierto tan tarde?"

"Yo tampoco podía dormir. Vine a buscar mi-a-a-algo para dormir.", tartamudeó cuando se dio cuenta cuán vergonzosa sonaba lo que iba a decir.

"¿Algo para dormir? ¿Cómo qué?" No estaba seguro de contarle, pero trataba de animarla, y ésta parecía una buena idea.

"Prometes no reírte."

"Claro, lo prometo."

"Yo…", tragó saliva. "Yo vine por mi… oso de peluche…" Marshall movió su pata para dejarla ver su juguete. Por un momento Everest no despegaba la mirada del animal relleno, hasta que empezó a reír levemente.

"Hey, lo prometiste.", protestó Marshall con una ceja levantada.

"No, no es eso.", ella respondió sonriente. "Solo creo que es muy tierno que aún lo tengas."

"… claro."

Hubo otro silencio incómodo en el que la expresión de su cara cambiaba lentamente. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido… solo?"

Marshall volteó la cabeza hacia ella. "Como, en una noche así, ¿no te da la sensación de estar sin nadie contigo más fuerte… de estar totalmente aislado?"

"A veces, sí.", dijo Marshall, sintiéndose algo triste por la pregunta. "¿Tú… también?"

"Bastante seguido, de hecho." Ella reveló. "Hay veces en las que me despierto como hoy y corro hacia el cuarto de Jake para dormir con él.", terminó con un largo suspiro.

"L-Lo siento, no quería…"

"Está bien.", sonrió tristemente de nuevo. "Por eso me interesó tu oso. Es para no sentirte solo, ¿no?"

Marshall volteó a ver a su juguete en su pata. "Sí, creo que tienes razón."

"Tenemos algo en común después de todo.", sonrió amistosamente. "Bueno, tú tienes con qué pasarlo…" susurró al final, con lo que desapareció la expresión anterior.

Marshall meditó por un momento. Quería ayudar de alguna forma, pero no encontraba cómo, o eso pensó antes de volver a ver a su oso. Bueno, quería superarlo de todas formas.

"Y ahora tú también tienes con quién pasarlo.", dijo Marshall, con lo que Everest volteó confundida mientras veía a Marshall mover su peluche cerca de ella, entendiendo finalmente a qué se refería.

"¿M-Me lo estás dando? P-Pero…"

"Tómalo, por favor,", insistió Marshall, poniendo su pata sobre la de ella mientras con la otra acercaba el oso. "Te acompañará, igual como me acompañó a mí."

Marshall notaba que dudaba en aceptarlo, pero decidió no rendirse en que se lo quedara. Si no, no sabría de qué otra forma ayudar. Lentamente vio como extendía su pata y lo recibía. "Gracias.", la escuchó decir. Seguía viendo y notó que ella no paraba de pegar el juguete contra ella, oliéndolo incesantemente, y se sintió nervioso al pensar que aún conservaba su olor. Decidió dejarlo así y procedió a levantarse.

"Bueno, mejor vuelvo a la cama."

"¡Espera!", exclamó Everest, haciendo que deje de moverse. "P-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres."

Marshall no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, mientras su cara se sonrojaba por el gesto. Everest aclaró su voz. "Me refiero a… tendrías que atravesar el parque de nuevo con la lluvia y todo. Además, tampoco podías dormir por la tormenta, será mejor si te quedas…"

"E-Es cierto.", tartamudeó Marshall mientras volvía al sillón y se echaba junto a ella, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que estaba tan cerca de ella. "B-Bueno, buenas noches, Everest. Y gracias."

"Gracias a ti.", respondió ella mostrando el oso entre sus brazos.

Marshall no recuerda quién se durmió primero, ni en qué momento, pero seguro fue una sorpresa cuando en la mañana Ryder y los cachorros estaban en frente de ellos y se dio cuenta de que sus narices estaban casi tocándose, a casi centímetros de cada uno. Luego de un momento de risas cuando saltaron del sillón sonrojados, fueron a tomar desayuno al patio. Luego de eso, Everest anunció que volvía a la montaña.

Todos se reunieron en el patio de enfrente para despedirse, pero faltaba alguien. Marshall llegó después con el oso de peluche en su boca. Everest lo había olvidado. Ella corrió de inmediato hacia él y le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, con el cual el dálmata se volvió rojo como su sombrero. Ambos lo llevaron a su quita nieve. Marshall se disponía a irse, pero antes Everest lo abrazó, haciendo que se avergüence por un segundo, pero lo devolvió al instante. Ella se fue poco después.

Esa noche no fue muy diferente a la anterior. Lluvia y rayos cubrían el cielo nuevamente. Pero Marshall no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando sí despertó, tarde, como era de esperarse, sintió a alguien junto a él, una sensación extraña pero placentera que lo acompañó la noche anterior. Volteó su cabeza instintivamente, pero no vio a nadie.

Antes de salir a desayunar, descansó su cabeza sobre su almohada, y pensó que sí le hubiera gustado ver a quien tenía en mente.

Claro que no sabía que esa cachorra hacía lo mismo.


End file.
